Almost
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: What if Zack never told Cody he could have Bailey, but instead it was the other way around? This is how I think it should've played out in the series! Summary kinda stinks, but please read&review!


London, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody and Mr. Moseby stood in the jail cell, all looking miserable. Bailey leaned against the cold, metal bars while staring at the ground.

"That's it. We're all going to die in here." Mr. Moseby said distraughtly, making Bailey close her eyes.

"Oh no." She groaned, making Zack and Cody's heads spring up.

"I'll comfort you." Cody said hopefully, staring at her.

"I'll comfort her first!" Zack said stubbornly. Both brothers looked at each other before running over to her, elbowing each other on the way. Unfortunately, for Cody, Zack was the one to stand by her.

Bailey, completely oblivious, just went over and sat on the bench next to Woody. "Look, we gotta work this Bailey thing out in a mature and rational way." Cody explained.

"I couldn't agree more." Zack replied, nodding. He then looked at his brother and said, "Spitting contest!"

They faced outside of the bars and began clearing their throats, but Moseby had already cut in.

"Stop it!" He exclaimed, making the twins face him instead. "Are you two _really_ going to decide who ends up with Bailey by a _spitting contest_?" He asked in disbelief.

"You know what? He's right." Zack sighed, patting Cody on the shoulder. He then pointed to the ship manager and said, "Pick a number; one through ten!"

"Okay, I am not going to participate in your objection of women-"

"Seven!" Zack shouted out.

"How did you know?" Moseby asked, but then shook his head. "Oh, never mind! Bailey's not looking for a relationship anyway. She still hasn't gotten over her ex-boyfriend, Moose."

"How do _you_ know so much about Bailey?" Cody asked, his eyebrows raised.

Mr. Moseby sighed. "When you're in the slammer, you get to know somebody!" Zack and Cody exchanged glances. "She told me how they shared their first cob of corn together and their first hay ride and…oh, they were so good together!" He squeaked, walking away.

The boys watched his retreating back with weird looks on their faces, before turning to each other. "Okay, how about a thumb wrestle?" Zack asked, holding his fist out.

Cody sighed and shook his head, pushing his hand away. "Nah man, she's all yours."

"Really?" Zack asked, a happy expression crossing his features. Then he looked at Cody skeptically. "Wait, _why_? You're not planning anything…sciency, are you?"

Cody chuckled. "No, I'm just not prepared to do the work. I mean, I _just_ got out of a relationship with Barbara!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by Bailey coming over, staring at them. "Moseby just told me that you two were fighting over me! Is that true?"

Cody and Zack looked at each other before Cody scooted aside. "Actually, we're not. _I'm_ not, anyway." Bailey scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "I think you and Zack should talk."

He walked away, leaving Zack and Bailey alone by the metal bars. She stayed staring at him, making him roll back and forth on his feet. "How's it going?" He asked after a while.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Zack, tell me what's going on."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. The truth is…I like you."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "R-really?"

He shrugged. "Just a little bit." She looked to the ground, lost in thought, when he noticed and sighed again. "But don't worry, I won't try anything."

She met his gaze again. "What?"

"Moseby told me _all about_ how you're not over your ex, Moose." Zack said, looking slightly dejected.

Bailey looked back at the short manager. "He said that I wasn't _over_ Moose?" Zack simply nodded, making Bailey laugh lightly.

"What's so funny?" Zack questioned, clearly confused.

She shook her head. "I'm not still into Moose, I'm completely over him!"

Zack's face brightened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he must've mistaken me when I was telling him all about our time together. Is he a romantic or something?"

Zack shrugged. "Moseby, a _romantic_? Please."

Bailey smiled at him. "So, yes. I'm over Moose. And…I guess I kinda…"

"What?" He chuckled, looking at her.

She looked at him shyly and said, "I guess I like you too." Zack raised his eyebrows. "I mean, you _did_ stand up for me when everyone found out I was a girl. You're the reason I'm here, in this jail cell."

He looked guilty. "Oh, sorry about that."

She shook her head, laughing. "No, I meant in a good way. You're the reason I'm still in Seven Seas High!"

He returned the smile. "Well, then I'm glad."

"Me too." They stood in silence for a few seconds, before she looked at him again. "So."

"So." He said, his hands in his pockets. "Bailey?"

"Yes?" She asked automatically, coming closer.

"Would you, I don't know, wanna go out sometime? It could be as just friends, i-if you want." He stuttered.

She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

_A Few Years Later_

Bailey walked onto the sky deck, looking all around her. A smile came to her face as she spotted her boyfriend, standing over by the juice counter. She walked over and sat in front of him.

"Hey Zack." She smiled, making him turn around. A smile appeared on his face as he bent down, capturing her lips with his.

"Hey." He said after he pulled back. "So?"

She played dumb. "What?"

He rolled his eyes, although smiling, and walked out from behind the counter. He stood in front of her with his eyebrows raised. "You know what, come on!"

She laughed and pulled out the letter. "I have it right here, but let's go somewhere else to open it." He nodded and took off his apron, throwing it on the counter top. He then took Bailey's hand and they went off to a secluded part of the ship.

When they were alone, she looked down at the letter. He saw her hesitation. "You okay?"

She met his gaze. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, it's just…"

"Afraid to open it?' He finished for her, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded. "Yeah. I mean, what if I didn't get in?"

"Then they're total idiots." He chuckled, taking hold of her shoulders. "But you did."

"How do you know?" She asked, her big, doe eyes that always made him melt on him.

He shrugged. "I don't, but I have a feeling." She still just stared at it. "Come on, you're gonna have to open it _sometime_."

She shook her head. "Actually, I don't. Physically I can refuse to-"

"Just open it!" He chuckled, making her sigh.

"Okay, but you have to stay there the whole time!" She said, looking at him.

He held his hands up. "I promise, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Wait; there _is_ one thing I have to do…" He began to walk off.

"Zack!" She exclaimed, pulling him back as he laughed.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" He laughed, kissing her forehead. "Okay, go on. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and took a deep breath, starting to unfold the envelope. He watched in anticipation as she pulled the letter out, her eyes scanning the page frantically.

All was silent as she looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her face. "Well?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

She couldn't contain it anymore as a giant smile took over her face. "I got in!"

He smiled just as big and enveloped her in his arms, spinning her around in a circle. They both laughed as he put her down, looking at each other again.

"Bailey, I'm so proud of you!" He smiled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

She laughed. "Thanks, I'm proud of myself. Does that sound conceited?"

He shook his head. "Today you get the right to. You got into Yale! That's huge!"

She smiled and hugged him again. "I'm so happy I have you right here with me at this important moment." She pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I love you, Zack."

He leaned in to kiss her, but right before their lips touched, he whispered, "I love you too." Then his mouth was on hers, causing both of them to see fireworks and feel the sparks, just like every other time they kissed.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, smiles still on their faces. "I think this calls for a celebratory dinner for my girl!" Zack said, wrapping his arm around Bailey's shoulders. She laughed as they began walking back toward the sky deck.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy." She sighed contently, her head leaning on his shoulder.

He smiled down at her and pulled her closer. "And to think; you almost ended up with my brother!" He chuckled, making her as well.

**So, what did you think? Haha**

**I just felt like writing a Zailey fic, so here it is! I literally just watched the episode, "Parrot Island." I think it's the second episode on the series? Anyway, this came to my mind and I wrote it!**

**It's how I think the series SHOULD'VE played out! Hopefully you agree with me? :P**

**Read&review!**


End file.
